Cosmic Love
by VerelLupin
Summary: AU She was sent in for him but she was lost. Some loves come with a price nobody expected to pay. Slight A/A and D/M but mostly D/A.


I know this is totally weird D/A but this was an idea that refused to go away. I couldn't let it go especially after hearing this song (Cosmic Love - Hence the title)

This is AU for changed dialogue during the canon scenes. Sadly I don't remember the dialogue word for word plus it helps the purpose of the story.

Hopefully this one shot will kick start my other Inception story. Sorry for the wait...

Enjoy.

* * *

**A falling star fell from your heart and landed in my eyes **

"Like a work program?" she asked.

"Not exactly," she replied.

"Why me?"

"He'll want to rescue you. He'll want to protect you. You can use that to bring him home." The older woman answered.

**I screamed aloud, as it tore through them, and now it's left me blind **

"You're ok. You're ok. Breathe." Her accomplice suggested.

"Nice subconscious you have there." She hissed at her target and walked away. She was out of her depth. She could not do this. He was sucking her in.

**The stars, the moon, they have all been blown out **

"She won't go back in." He told the woman, "she fears him."

The brunette shook her head, "no. She fears for him. He's being himself and she's falling for him."

**You left me in the dark **

"One more time Ariadne. Nothing dramatic, just a few lampposts." Cobb said.

"I have no problem with light, it's the shadows I worry about."

"Shadows?"

"Mal. She is your biggest one. You have to let her go."

**No dawn, no day, I'm always in this twilight **

"Arthur it's not working. He still thinks it's real. He thinks she killed herself." Ariadne pointed at the woman holding the comatose hand of Dominic Cobb. "He has her memory locked up in his subconscious."

**In the shadow of your heart **

"Do you know what its like to be a lover? A half of a whole?" Mal asked quietly.

Ariadne shook her head, "but you do so why don't you go after him. He is your responsibility. I can't help you. I won't."

"Why won't you go back?" Arthur asked his young wife.

"Don't ask it of me. I'm loosing myself in there every time I go under. You are becoming what she is…you are becoming my shadow."

Arthur pulled her close, cupping her face. "I have faith in you Ariadne. You are the most gifted extractor there is, even better than Dom. If you can't do it then nobody can and he is lost forever."

Ariadne sighed. She was fumbling and at some point, they would all get hurt.

**And in the dark…**

She nodded, gave the woman one last glimpse of what she was allowing to happen. Mal saw the haunted look Ariadne wore but did nothing to stop her from laying down beside Dominic.

Arthur plugged her in, vowing to do anything from becoming a mirror image of Dom's wife. She then gave herself over to the machine.

**I can hear your heartbeat**

"Ari-" The train hit with force sending their cab careening into the flow of traffic. She braced herself but found his arms all ready doing it for her vainly trying to protect her from the crash.

"Dom-" Rapid gunfire took the words from her mouth and they took cover in the warehouse. Saito hurt and Eames pacing she could no longer hide her agitation.

"You knew about limbo and you risked us all?" her mind and purpose was gone from her, she wasn't trying to extract anything, she was now his architect.

"This one last job and I can go home." He said begging her to understand.

"They don't know what they face but I do. We must hurry."

**I tried to find the sound **

"The projections are looking for the dreamer, me. Quick give me a kiss."

"They are still looking." She said, her beautiful face puzzled as if trying to understand why it felt familiar.

"It was worth a shot." He said looking away. She was almost gone. His Ari was almost gone.

**But then, it stopped, and I was in the darkness.**

The machine's connection was inserted and she fell into the third layer. Arthur was left behind to get them all out. He fought valiantly and he fought foolishly, she had vanished.

She changed the stairs and he got the upper hand.

He wrapped them up and placed her over Dominic. He felt the connection between himself and his wife snap and Arthur tied Dom and Ari together. It was inevitable.

He would go back alone.

**So darkness I became **

He trotted her along with him and they trudged through the snow, his gloved hand never letting hers go.

"She isn't real but Fischer is." She screamed at him but Mal had made her move.

They raced across the fortress felling the security in desperation, her purpose was his.

Eames shook his head,"Fischer is gone. The job is over."

**The stars, the moon, they have all been blown out **

"Its not we can drop down into limbo. Find Fischer and get Saito."

Dominic shook his head, Eames agreed. And she convinced them both.

"Don't get lost." He whispered and they hooked onto the machine.

**You left me in the dark **

The waves pounded her but he came to her rescue. They walked along, him distancing himself from her and she remembering her job. She had to get him out.

**No dawn, no day, I'm always in this twilight. **

**In the shadow of your heart **

The house was the same. No sign of life. No children, no yard. Just a shell and at the table his real half, the one he built for. The one that held his dreams, the one that tortured him.

"You're real children. They are here. I can let you see them."

"You are not her, only a shadow. I couldn't build all her complexities, you are but a shade of her."

**I took the stars from my eyes, and then I made a map **

The knife hit its mark and the gun found one as well. They cradled each other and she knew that she was but a memory to him.

The thunder around them grew and threatened to rip her from him.

"No, don't," he shouted and the gun dropped from her hand.

She told him, "Don't get lost."

He smiled and she let go.

**And knew that somehow I could find my way back**

She grabbed onto the ledge of the next floor, willing her mind to bring her down gently. Eyes open she hit each layer until only the plane remained.

**Then I heard your heart beating, you were in the darkness too**

He was not awake, he would never make it to this end.

Arthur looked at her but she couldn't bear to look at him. She had given him up.

Cobb opened his eyes.

She looked back and the blue drilled into hers.

She followed him past Arthur.

She had made a choice and prayed Arthur would forgive her someday. That Mal would forgive herself and Dominic.

Arthur only looked on as she disappeared through the doors. He heard the music and barely caught a glimpse of Ari, his Ari caught up in Dom's arms before he came to.

**So I stayed in the darkness with you**

"It was a long shot." Mal said resigned, her hand caressing the smooth face of her husband.

"It was." Arthur replied.

"Is he happy at least, does she make him happy?" Mal asked.

"He makes her happy. She knows what it is to find the second half that was missing."

"Will you keep her beside him?" Mal asked looking down at the young woman that would never wake.

"Will you keep him beside her?

"He already is."

**The stars, the moon, they have all been blown out**

"Daddy, mommy." The small girl jumped on her parent's bed, waking them.

**You left me in the dark No dawn, no day, I'm always in this twilight**

"Mommy was sleeping." Ariadne responded.

"Was she? Because I was pretty sure mommy was tickling daddy." Dominic said.

Ariadne smiled and pulled him for a kiss. "She will if daddy keeps it up."

Dominic laughed and hugged his girls to him.

"So what next?" he asked as his son barreled into the room.

"Whatever you want. I'm game."

**In the shadow of your heart **

Mal and Arthur looked down at their spouses and unplugged the machines. Their halves had formed their own whole. They weren't alone, that's all they could ask for.

**The stars, the moon, they have all been blown out **

**You left me in the dark No dawn, no day, I'm always in this twilight.**

**In the shadow of your heart.**


End file.
